


(MST)Slithering Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe you shouldn't post your rape fantasies on the Internet.





	1. This Is It, This Is The Entire Fic

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for this fic belongs to CitrusPrinciple

(Normally lemon fanfictions aren't good for review. They're porn, what's there to say? But once you get to shit like this, things change. You'll see.)

\- 

Warning: There is a reason for the horror label on this fic.

(There's a difference between writing a horror story and writing something horrifying.) 

\- 

This contains graphic tentacle hentai, 

(You forgot rape.) 

\- 

-so if that isn't your thing, I suggest you give this a pass. 

(Now, before people who find this shit wankable start to screech 'If YoU dOnT lIkE tHeN dOnT rEaD,' let me explain myself. When you post something on the internet that is free and easy to view, you submit it to criticism. This is especially true when you post it on very public sites such as Fanfiction.net. CitrusPrinciple, in posting this, has opened this work to criticism by anyone who's willing to voice it.) 

\- 

If not, enjoy what I think might be the only tentacle hentai fic for this archive. 

(I wonder why that would be. Obviously the absence of something means that it needs to exist.) 

-

"I guess this is what I get for being helpful…" Ruby whined as she put yet another dusty box back on the shelf in the storage warehouse under the campus proper. 

(Dammit Ruby, didn't you ever read Rand? Helping other people is exactly what you're not supposed to do in this world.) 

\- 

Professor Port had asked if somebody wouldn't mind running a few boxes down here for him, and go-getter that she was, Ruby had immediately volunteered… Her team on the other hand immediately deserted her with almost comical speed. 

(How many miles per hour is 'comical speed?') 

\- 

That had left poor Ruby Rose, whose only crime had been wanting to be helpful, 

(Tell you what, I think I have my old paperback of 'Atlas Shrugged' somewhere, I'll grab that and show you why that is in fact a crime.) 

\- 

-to carry all the boxes herself… "Well at least I'm done now…"

Freshly relieved of her load, 

(Hey, hey. You have a scene later where a teenager gets raped, don't blow your load of sexually charged sentences too early.) 

\- 

Ruby took a moment to survey the space and satisfy her curiosity. She'd always wondered what sort of stuff got stored down here-

(Rape monsters mostly.) 

\- 

Her musings were interrupted by a low growl, and in an instant she had drawn and deployed Crescent Rose, Grimm? In the school?

(Just wait for Volume Three.) 

\- 

Cautiously, Ruby walked deeper into the warehouse, ready to fight when she finally discovered the source of the ominous growling – that is until she discovered it, and wiped sweat from her brow in relief. It turned out that this was where Port also kept his Grimm enclosures, for against the far wall floor to ceiling were stacked huge pens housing various live Grimm behind thick metal bars or Dust-powered energy fields. Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned in to examine a caged Nevermore the size of a parrot – the thing was almost cute really – and set Crescent Rose down, realizing that she didn't need it.

(Famous last words.) 

-

That was when her nightmare began. 

(Something tells me that something bad is going to happen.) 

\- 

As Ruby had propped her weapon up against the adjacent enclosure and turned to the house-pet sized bird Grimm, she had failed to notice the shaft of her weapon depressing the 'release' button, causing the energy field on the much larger enclosure to flicker out. 

(So she released the monster. Is this where the victim blaming starts?) 

-

Unbeknownst to the young huntress, eight black tentacles slithered out from their prison. 

(Nothing good ever happens after a sentence like that.) 

\- 

They kept close to the floor as they lurched toward her feet, and by the time the little Nevermore squawked and she turned around, it was far too late. 

(They're fucking tentacles. These ones, in stark contrast to some of the ones we'll see later, are just regular dick size. There's not enough muscle in those things to restrain someone.) 

\- 

One of the arms wrapped about Crescent Rose and flung it aside, causing a loud clatter, while another surged forward with the speed of a striking serpent and coiled itself about Ruby's ankle. 

(Why's this rape monster this coordinated in its assault? Is it an evolutionary thing? How many women do you have to rape before you develop a technique.) 

\- 

She screamed and tried to run, tapping her semblance for speed, but the tentacle's grip tightened, 

(Ruby's Semblance gives her fucking super speed how is that tentacle still attached?) 

\- 

-and she fell to the ground on her stomach dazed and winded as the rose petals fluttered helplessly to the floor. 

(There's some sort of symbolism in how the rose petals fall, but I know that it's unintentional.) 

\- 

Groggily, she tried to get onto her hands and knees and crawl away – to find Crescent Rose – but the creature responded too fast, and no sooner was Ruby on her knees than had a second tendril bound her other leg. 

(Beacon has trained their Huntresses really well. So well that two dick tentacles can completely incapacitate them.) 

\- 

The writhing tentacles spread her legs wide as they pulled her back towards the mouth of the dark enclosure, and Ruby's eyes went wide in terror as she felt more of the tendrils slithering up her legs. 

(Wow, I wonder what could happen next.) 

\- 

"N-no! Let go of me!" Her feeble protests came to nothing though, 

(I don't know about you guys, but my favorite part of every lemon is when the lady begs to not be raped by a tentacle monster. Knowing that I'm a complete piece of shit just really makes my cock twitch.) 

\- 

-and her eyes widened in terror as the first slimy appendage slithered its way under her combat skirt and over the waistband of her leggings to caress the small of her back and leave a sticky wet trail, "p-please…"

(Ooh yeah. Keep begging. The more explicit the rape is the harder I get.) 

-

But the thing didn't listen. Instead, the probing end of the tendril curved downward and worked its way under the waistband of her leggings, before continuing to slither back down over her panties. 

(This is the Exploration Phase. Much like Europeans several hundred years ago, this rape monster is on a search for gold, immortality, and pussy. He will most likely find pussy, but legends tell that some women do in fact carry the Fountain of Youth inside of their vagina. Also like the Europeans, rape monster is most likely carrying several lethal and foreign diseases.) 

\- 

Ruby drew in a sharp intake of breath as it progressed 

(Raping teenagers is like a any task in life, it takes time to master. It starts off rough, but try hard enough and you'll progress to instantaneous 'seduction.' Try your very hardest and you'll produce sharp intakes of breath like rape monster here.) 

\- 

-between her legs from behind; it hugged her natural contours as it slid between her buttocks, and she winced as it moved over her maidenhood before emerging from the front of her skirt. 

(You have to take the grand tour around her body, otherwise the word count wouldn't be high enough.) 

\- 

Horrified, Ruby looked down to see the violating black thing prod the underside of her corset before curving down again, and with sudden force the whole slithering appendage tore back, ripping her skirt off and tearing open the section of her leggings between her legs. 

(That was an unnecessary amount of buildup for it to just rip her clothes up.) 

-

Ruby's heart stopped, only to be jumpstarted and set hammering as the member returned, slamming into her pussy, tearing clean through her panties like tissue paper, and breaking something inside her all in one stroke. 

(In the biz we call this "Excrutiating in every way imaginable.") 

\- "A-aaaagh!" 

(Wow, I can really feel what she's feeling. This dialogue just really reels me in.) 

-

Ruby's eyes squeezed shut as she felt the violating tentacle squirm and writhe inside her even as the little trickle of blood began dribbling down her thighs. It was like something was tearing her insides apart – but it felt good. 

(Oh hey, it's that weird thing where despite being raped and previously being penetrated in the most painful way possible she still somehow feels pleasure. It's a staple of all rape fics. It's also complete bullshit that makes me feel every negative emotion known to man simultaneously.) 

\- 

As the tendril pulled out partway, and then thrust even deeper inside her, screams of terror gave way to involuntary moans, 

(That's not how it works fuckwit.) 

\- 

-and the steady ramming in and out of her pussy drowned out the sensation of still more tentacles slithering about her stomach and under her corset, moving all the way up to curl about her petite breast; 

(I'm almost entirely sure that being fucked does not completely negate your ability to feel stuff crawlingn around near your breasts, but I've never been the subject of someone's warped fantasies, so I couldn't tell you.) 

\- 

-her nipples were hard from stimulation, and the sudden squeezing of her sensitive mounds drove the breath from her lungs. She couldn't help it as her hips began bucking in time with the thrusting tendril and moaning ever more loudly – there was a pressure building inside her now, something foreign to her experience, but she wanted to feel it more… 

(Still pretty sure that that's not how this whole rape thing is supposed to work.) 

-

As she thought that, two more slimy appendages penetrated her, 

(Anotha one, anotha one.) 

\- 

-shooting forward from the dark and spiraling around the first. One plunged into her pussy as well, corkscrewing around the first and sending and avalanche of ecstasy through her and making the young huntress's legs tremble. The other drove into her ass, violently forcing its way into the tight orifice. 

(Yay, more things that would cause excruciating pain!) 

\- 

Taken together, the force of these two latest violations knocked Ruby forward and her arms gave out, leaving her with her face to the floor as the tentacles coiling about her breasts tore her shirt open above her corset, exposing her soft flesh to the cold concrete floor. Undeterred, the tentacles continued to plow her ass and pussy, holding her backside above the floor as it jerked and gyrated in time with the thrusting tentacles. 

(So that's some scraping and bruising on top of it all.) 

-

Ruby's vision was blurry as she gave herself over to the mounting pleasure 

(The pleasure that wouldn't exist.) 

\- 

-which kept rising inside her until she couldn't even feel the pain anymore, I'm… being raped… she thought dimly, by a Grimm… 

(We couldn't tell.) 

\- 

Yet she couldn't bring herself to care 

(This is a sentence so offensive and stupid that it causes me physical pain to read.) 

\- 

-as the dam broke and her whole body tensed. Her back arched and she cried out in bliss, her body shaking as her juices gushed past the tentacles in her vagina, and then she went limp. Completely, utterly limp – her body lay there, but her mind had checked out, and on shameless display for the snarling Grimm that had played audience to her forced deflowering. 

(The Grimm represent everyone who ever found this hot: depraved and evil creatures of darkness.) 

\- 

Even then, the tentacles did not stop, but continued to plunge deep inside her as she lay their like a dead fish, and with each thrust, each successive orgasm, the creature stole more of her aura until Ruby lost consciousness entirely. 

(Now I get to add somnophilia to the tags.) 

-

Ruby awoke some time later, curled up on the floor and shivering from prolonged contact with the cold floor. Weakly, she staggered back to her feet, struggling for balance as she staggered for the door, trying to cover herself with her cloak. 

"The others... I... I have to warn them..." 

(Yay plot!) 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm going to do this cool new thing in the end notes of each chapter where I copy and paste various reviews from this fic and make fun of them. 
> 
> 1.This review was in response to a guest's review
> 
> "First: it's sad how you commented on this story as a "guest" instead of making an account and letting people return the favor.  
> Second: if this is filth then why did you wait till chapter FORTY-TWO to comment?  
> I know you will, most likely, never see this. But in the event that you do, here are some parting words.  
> Fuck you, you closed-minded asshole. Good day!"
> 
> First: How dare this person express their opinion in a way that prevents them from seeing shitty responses. After all, everyone browsing Fanfiction.net has an account, right?
> 
> Second: Yeah, how hypocritical of this reviewer to read far enough into this fic to develop their opinion on it as a whole.
> 
> I also appreciate how this user ends their response by calling someone a 'close-minded asshole.' Yes, being repulsed by rape makes you close-minded.
> 
> 2.This was a guest review
> 
> "I going to say this is one of the best fanfictions I have ever read. I do hope you continue the story. I have an idea for a sequal. Blake got away from the carnage at Beacon and now she and a few other survivor's try to get Weiss and back from the dark clutches of Rudy,Yang and Raven. Plz do consider this I love your work and hope you continue."
> 
> I love how this piece of garbage, a series of women being raped by Grimm, was this reviewer's favorite fanfiction of all time and their idea of improving upon it by a sequel is some action-adventure about Blake trying to save everyone. That's like listening to a song by one of the Paul brothers and thinking "I could make a musical out of this."


	2. We Discover A Disease

Weiss contentedly hummed to herself as she lowered herself into the bathtub. The bathrooms each dorm was furnished with were surprisingly lavish – a full shower and tub equipped with spa jets did seem extravagant

(Now I see why every Huntess in this fic sucks at fighting Grimm despite the fact that they're attending a school specifically made to teach them how to fight Grimm. Instead of focusing the spending on classes Ozpin decided that the students really needed overly nice bathrooms that would make perfect areas to be raped in.) 

\- 

– not that the Heiress was about to complain. 

(Yeah, fuck what we're here for! More bath salts!) 

\- 

She'd locked the bathroom door of course; wouldn't doo 

(My spelling is far from perfect but this needed special attention.) 

\- 

-to have Blake or Yang walk in on her by accident – she had her modesty to think of after all – so there would be no interruptions to her quiet, peaceful relaxation time… Right? 

(So, what is this fic going for? Is it one of those charming stories that breaks the fourth wall through narration to contribute to the story, like Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, or is it just a bunch of girls being raped by monsters? On one hand this fic has no theme and the most basic skeleton of a story, but on the other both chapters I've read so far have these really out of place moments where the story addresses the reader directly for no reason, like some better stories do.) 

\- 

Wrong. 

(Trump's cameo is the best part of this fic.) 

-

Blissfully vegetating in the nice, hot water as she was, 

(This wording confuses me. Has she lost her senses and ability to move? The three definitions of 'vegitate' are "live or spend a period of time in a dull, inactive, unchallenging way. (of a plant or seed) grow; sprout. (of an abnormal growth) increase in size." I'm pretty sure the author meant the first definition but the other two contribute to the much funnier mental image of Weiss just growing three feet taller as soon as she closes her eyes.) 

\- 

Weiss didn't even notice the jet stop. 

(Wouldn't she feel that?) 

\- 

Nor, under the soap suds, did she see the black mass beginning to extrude from the nozzle between her legs. 

(A better sentence would read "Nor did she notice the black mass emerging under the soap suds between her legs." It fixes the weird placement of "under the soap suds" in the original, and removes the extraneous information that the creature emerged from the nozzle. The jet stopping and the tentacles emerging would tell anyone with a brain that the creature is somehow coming out of the nozzle.) 

\- 

Not that she'd ever admit it of course, but she had so positioned herself to have the jet gently pleasure her as she enjoyed the bath water at her leisure. 

(Yeah, if she was positioning herself so that the jet was pleasuring her then she definitely would've noticed it turning off.) 

\- 

Thus was it that she scarcely batted an eye when the appendage brushed her womanhood. 

(I'm pretty sure that a jet of water and a dick tentacle feel very different.) 

\- 

In truth, the Heiress was half asleep in her luxuriant bath, and even as it began to worm its first few inches inside of her, she thought she was dreaming it even as her thighs reflexively closed a bit. 

(I'm pretty sure half asleep does not mean that you don't feel things properly.) 

-

"Oh Neptune~" She drowsily moaned, "Go ahead… take me…"

(To church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. Sorry. Anyway, does being half asleep and penetrated cause you to start hallucinating?) 

-

As though in response to the invitation, the dark member currently exploring Weiss's entrance plunged deep inside, 

(So when does being inside of a vagina turn into being deep inside of a vagina? According to this passage the tentacle was deep enough to 'explore' Weiss, so what constitutes 'deep' inside?) 

\- 

-jarring her from her daze as she suddenly lost her virginity. 

(Surprise!) 

\- 

"Aaahh!" Weiss yelped, trying to stand up. 

(She doesn't jump up like ninety-nine percent of people would, she just announces "Aaahh" and calmly stands up.) 

\- 

She froze when she saw the black tendril protruding from her pussy, staring in slack-jawed horror. "W-what?" 

(The appropriate reaction to learning that there's a tentacle in your vagina is to unhinge your jaw and ask "What." Thanks for the great advice fic!) 

\- 

When it pulled out slightly and then thrust back into her again though, Weiss's knees buckled and she fell back into the water, 

(That's actually a little known martial arts technique. Yeah, once you start getting into Krav Manga you learn how to put someone on the ground by ramming your fist into your attacker's genitals. I had no idea rape monsters were into Krav Manga.) 

\- 

-where more of the black tentacles were emerging from the bathtub's Jacuzzi nozzles and starting to wrap about 

('Around' must've been too hard to type.) 

\- 

-her legs. Desperately, she tried to throw herself over the edge of the bathtub, 

(Oh boy a complete lack of consent. Now's the point where I take off my pants.) 

\- 

-but the tendrils tightened about 

(For Fuck's sake.) 

\- 

-her legs and she could only get her stomach over the lip. As she bent over to reach for the counter, or anything really, to pull herself out of the tub with, her petite, if still shapely ass made for an easy target, and a second tentacle swiftly availed itself of the unwitting invitation, sending a shock through her body.

(I think that'd elicit a bit more than a shock.) 

-

"No…" 

(You better not fucking consent and ruin my erection. It's very hard to get these.) 

\- 

The heiress grunted as she slumped over the lip of the bathtub and her body rocked forward and back in time with the thrusts into her ass and pussy, "Not… like this…"

(Not like what? Does she, understandably, not want to lose her virginity like this? Is she worried that she'll die? Worrying that you're about to die in this situation would be a pretty valid concern.) 

-

Her hair was loose of her usual ponytail, and hung about 

(I'm going to scream.) 

\- 

-her downturned face in a jostling cascade even as the plunging thrusts inside of her brought wincing tears 

(Wow, this is so disgusting that even her tears are wincing.) 

\- 

-to her eyes. Her breasts were small, but not so small that they did not jerk and jiggle with each successive penetration, slapping softly against the edge of the bath. 

(Their either small and thus not big enough to jiggle, or big enough to jiggle; pick one. Weiss's breasts have nothing to jiggle.) 

\- 

She felt disgusted with herself when she realized that her nipples were hard, and doubly so when she began to enjoy the writhing appendages being inside her and allowed herself to slip back into the water, moaning softly as her head rested just above the water at the end of her bath, her arms hanging over either side of it. 

(That was a run on sentence if I've ever seen one. It's also incredibly offensive and idiotic.) 

\- 

She moaned more loudly 

(The "more" is completely unnecessary.) 

\- 

-as two more tentacles spiraled around the first and entered her pussy, causing her legs to reflexively clamp shut, only to be thwarted as two more tendrils wrapped themselves around her fit, lean thighs and pried them open, lifting her feet from the water and separating her legs such that they draped over the edges of the luxuriant bathtub at the knees, leaving her womanhood and supple ass open for plunder.

(This entire section could've been split into three different sentences and it would've been much better. And some words are inherently unattractive. "Plunder" is one of those words.) 

-

As the various tendrils continued to surge in and out of her with impunity, 

(You don't need to specify that the tentacles are fucking her with impunity. It's very clear that nothing bad will happen to these things. That'd require a writer who understands morality in a story. And don't go into the comments to screech that this is just a bunch of lemons. This fic meets enough requirements to be considered a story. Later on I'll be able to explain this in much better depth.) 

\- 

-the two remaining tendrils explored her upper body. 

(These dick tentacles are quite the explorers. They'll find gold in some woman's genitals someday.) 

\- 

One coiled about her right breast and squeezed, its slimy tip teasing her nipple and prompting her to still louder moaning. 

(The last half of that sentence is one of the funniest thing I think I've ever read.) 

\- 

Dimly, she thought about how humiliating this would be if anyone else saw – or were even listening from out in the dorm – but Blake and Yang hadn't come back with her after Ports class, and by this point she was far too busy enjoying her violation to care. 

(Vergewaltigung Vergnügen. I think that's what I'll call this. I'm a medical professional, as far as you know, so I think I have the authority to identify diseases once I see them. The name's not elegant, I'm not able to pronounce it, but it works. Magically enjoying being raped in a very painful manner is an epidemic at Beacon, thus we must take action against it. I've employed several medical officials to scan Beacon to learn more about this, but we can't do this alone. You need to do your part. If you spot a case of Vergewaltigung Vergnügen, report it to the CDC. Then report it to the FBI. Then put a wet towel over your head and crawl towards the nearest exit. We will provide information as it comes.) 

\- 

The last tentacle caressed her neck 

(God I hope that these turn out to be vampire dick tentacles.) 

\- 

-and slithered up her chin, before curving over like a snake poised to strike, and when next she parted her lips to moan in uncontrollable ecstasy, it dove down her throat, choking off her pleasured vocalization. 

(That's what, the third run on sentence in this fic?) 

\- 

It tasted salty on her tongue 

(The fact that the dick tentacles taste like cum shouldn't surprise me, but it does.) 

\- 

-as it deeply probed her throat, 

("Probed" and the context of the sentence already implies that the tentacle is deep down her throat.) 

\- 

-but that was okay.. as long as whatever this was kept making her feel this good, she could forgive a lot…

(This has already been implied but we can now provide our first concrete piece of information regarding Vergewaltigung Vergnügen. Evidence suggests that Vergewaltigung Vergnügen causes the victim to develop Nhentai complex. Now for those of you unfamiliar with this, Nhentai complex is a psychological disorder where one develops their morals from Nhentai.net. Key symptoms of this include thinking rape is okay if it makes the victim feel good, thinking that rape is okay if it's fictional, thinking pedophilia is okay if you call it "lolicon,"and having no fucking idea what sexual intercourse is like.) 

-

She felt herself getting hot all over as the pleasure flooded her senses from her breasts, ass, and vagina, and slowly, so very slowly, she felt a kind of pressure mounting in the pit of her stomach. 

(Note: From here on out we shall refer to Vergewaltigung Vergnügen as "VV" just to make things easier. Evidence here suggests that VV sets in the stomach, where it can then access the bloodstream and reach the brain.) 

\- 

She wanted more of it – she had to feel it all – and she wanted it now. 

(This is the next phase of VV. It's been given a number of different names, but we psuedoscientists call it "Cock Craze." It's where the victim develops an "addiction" to sexual pleasure and begins acting like how incels wish women would act.) 

\- 

In a lazy haze, 

(Has anyone ever experienced an energetic haze?) 

\- 

-she used her semblance with a sluggardly 

(I had to double-check to make sure that "sluggardly" was even a word.) 

\- 

-twist of her wrist to cast a red-orange clockwork glyph around the whole bathtub area, and then let go. 

(It's never actually specified what this does.) 

\- 

When the rune took effect, she lost her mind. 

(She's reached peak Cock Craze. All hope has been lost.) 

\- 

Suddenly all eight tentacles fucked her all over in fast-forward. 

(I'm pretty sure it's the glyph doing this, but I won't rule out Adam Sandler's character in "Click."Bastard's probably crouching on the toilet, fast-forwarding time to the cumshot so that he can leap to another reality to cause mayhem. People always say "Oh you silly Slaughterhouseman, Adam Sandler's character from Click isn't jumping realities with the Universal Remote to sow chaos amongst the unfortunate masses." But those bastards are dead fucking wrong! I know who caused my parent's divorce! You can't tell me that it wasn't Adam Sandler. I bet you fucks are working for him.) 

\- 

The creature hammered into her ass, it drove itself down her throat, the wet, slithering caress and constriction of her breasts became a forceful kneading, and her pussy… the three members wound around each other inside her had become a thick, writhing drill plunging deep inside her. It was all too much, and after just a scant few seconds of this her back arched and the tentacle withdrew from her lips, allowing her to scream out in ecstasy. 

(These bathrooms have really good soundproofing.) 

\- 

It was so great a pleasure that, as her body arched, she was almost completely lifted out of the water, her whole body trembling and shaking above the bath as she orgasmed and a torrent of juices flooded out from her vagina. 

(This mental image is something out of a fucking horror movie.) 

\- 

Then, having sapped most of her aura in the course of its ministrations, 

(Oh yeah, that's what the creature does.) 

\- 

-the creature withdrew all its apendages at once, dropping her limp body unceremoniously into the water again, leaving her eyes unfocused and her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"T-that… was…" Nervously, she reached down to feel the fire between her legs, "A-amazing… What… was…" but she couldn't find the strength or will to finish her sentence, instead slumping and falling into a satisfied doze.


End file.
